


Move

by GallifreyanPal



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Dreamswap Cross - Freeform, Dreamswap Nightmare - Freeform, Dreamswap Nightmare/Dreamswap Cross, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, human versions but they're basically canon by now anyways, trans nightmare, utmv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/pseuds/GallifreyanPal
Summary: NSFWish Swapmoss drabble. The boys are dumb and wholesome even when trying to fuck.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Move

"Move."

Cross looked almost offended that Nightmare would say such a thing. "Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you're well-adjusted."

Nightmare snorted. "Dude, I'm not made of glass."

Cross huffed. "Fine," he said. To Nightmare's dismay, Cross pulled out and sat back on his heels. "There. I moved."

"Asshole!"

"I could make a raunchy comment about that, but I'll refrain."

Nightmare sat up, giving Cross a half hearted shove. Cross laughed.

"Come on, okay? Let me, you know, take care of you." Cross got a little red in the face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's gay."

"Shut up. You're gay."

"I am, actually, thanks for noticing. Can you start fucking me again?"

Cross rolled his eyes. "If you let me be gentle, yeah."

"Cross, there's a difference between gentle and literally not moving at all," Nightmare said.

"Dude, I dont think you want me to shred your junk."

"We've had sex before; you're not going to shred it."

"It's the first time since you got on T," Cross pointed out, "and I've actually done my research so I know it gets really easy to hurt something down there if-"

"Cross you literally used five packets of lube on both you and me. Fuck me or you're getting pegged by my strap instead."

Cross huffed and folded his arms. "I just want to make sure I dont do anything wrong!"

Nightmare sat up, crawling forward onto Cross' lap. "Then let me do it, okay?" he said. With no protest from Cross, Nightmare oh so gracefully sat on his dick. And by gracefully I mean not gracefully at all.

"Nightmare!" Cross hissed, about 5 percent in pleasure and 95 percent in annoyance at Nightmare's carelessness. "You need to be more careful!"

"Oh suck my tiny dick, Cross," Nightmare snarked.

"I can do that," Cross offered.

Nightmare seemed to consider it thoughtfully. "Sounds fun, but for now I'm leading, 'kay?"

Cross pouted and Nightmare laughed.

"Okay, hotshot, if you're leading then get tO IT-!"

Nightmare had suddenly ground his hips down, and with a shit-eating grin he leaned in to place a small kiss on Cross' cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, jerk," Cross replied, out of breath.


End file.
